


All Again

by AlexBrante, Parktastic (AlexBrante)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBrante/pseuds/AlexBrante, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBrante/pseuds/Parktastic
Summary: Baekhyun había vivido toda su vida con los recuerdos de alguien más, despertaba por las noches con los pulmones vacíos, una presión en el estómago, dolor de cabeza y oyendo gotas de lluvia inexistentes caer.Después de unas cuantas búsquedas en internet llegó a la conclusión de que eran recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero no había mucho que hacer.Pero, sin notarlo la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, para hacer todo otra vez y sin problemas en el camino.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	All Again

https://my.w.tt/MCu5gOira6


End file.
